This invention relates to a system for indicating the incidence of alarm conditions in a large data handling system, such as a multi-exchange telecommunication system.
In telecommunication systems currently under development, it is visualized that there will be a number of telecommunication exchanges, referred to as system nodes, some of which may be purely transit switching centers while others will have subscribers connected directly to them. Some of the latter exchanges will, of course, also be transit exchanges. In such systems as currently visualized, there is to be some centralized control. This centralized control includes means for collecting alarm indications from the individual nodes for display at a centralized point serving a number of the nodes. Hence the object of this invention is to provide a system for the centralized collection and indication of such alarms.